


Perfect Family

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Bullying, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Newborn Children, Siblings, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part ten of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series. Things are changing, the family is growing, and Yevgeny is being bullied for having gay dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this fic. I love writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it, and as always keep your comments and ideas coming (I love idea) and just as a heads up, the time skips are going to happen faster now so Yevgeny and his sibs will start aging a little quicker. They grow up so fast, right?

“Hey, Guys,” Ian said, leaning down to kiss the heads of Yevgeny and Gavrel who were just starting to stir in Ian's old bed in the Gallagher house.

“Daddy?” Yevgeny said in a raspy voice.

Svetlana had gone into labor early so the boys had been whisked away to Fiona's so Ian and Mickey could go to the hospital. It was late now, nearly midnight, but Mickey and Ian wanted their kids home. Mickey picked up Gavrel and Ian picked up Yevgeny, who was much too big to be picked up now, but Ian let the six year old rest his head on his shoulder anyway.

“Mama and Izzy can't wait to see you,” Ian said, kissing Yevgeny's hair.

“Who's Izzy?” Yevgeny raised his head up, more alert now and looked between his fathers-and Fiona standing behind them-smiling a very knowing smile.

“Your sister,” Mickey said, and Fiona clapped and squealed.

“Sister?” Yevgeny repeated. “What happened to Matty?”

For months now, the unborn baby was a brother named Matvei they had planned on calling 'Matty'. He wriggled out of Ian's grasp and Ian set him on the floor.

“Ultrasound was wrong the first time,” Ian explained. “The baby was a girl all along. Mama named her Isidora.”

Fiona pulled Mickey in for a kiss on the cheek, and then Ian. She then bent over to kiss Yevgeny's forehead.

“Isn't this exciting?” She asked quietly, since Gavrel was still passed out against Mickey's chest. “You have a sister!”

“She's beautiful, Fiona,” Ian said.

“Yeah,” Mickey agreed, almost sheepishly as he flicked his nose. “She ain't bad lookin'.”

“I can't wait to go up and see her tomorrow,” Fiona said. “Does she look like Yevvie when he was born?”

“She's smaller,” Ian replied. “And has way more hair, darker hair.”

“Is it morning?” Yevgeny asked, putting on his sneakers.

“No, it's still nighttime,” Ian said. “We gotta get home and put you guys in your own bed.”

Once they were in the car and all buckled in, Yevgeny impatiently asked for Ian's phone so he could scroll through the pictures of his new sister.

“You know,” Ian told him. “I was only a little younger than you when Debbie was born.”

Yevgeny hardly listened as he scrolled through the pictures of the infant, who hardly looked interesting to him. All newborn babies looked alike as far as he was concerned.

 

\--------------------------

“Hey, Yev?” Aaron Friar asked during recess.

Yevgeny was now eight years old and one of the taller boys in the second grade. Everyone commented on how much he looked like his father unless he was with his mother then it was the opposite compliment.

Yevgeny hung upside down from the monkey bars.

“What?” He asked, flipping himself right side up to sit on top of them.

The teacher on duty screamed at him to get down or he would sit out. Yevgeny did so. Aaron Friar and his two friends (or cronies, as Mickey would say) exchanged knowing looks.

“Are you gay?” Aaron asked.

Yevgeny frowned. “No.”

“But your dads are gay,” Aaron said. “So that makes you gay.”

His two friends laughed and made sounds of disgust.

“Bet you wish you had a mom,” Zayne Gilbert added.

“I do have a mom,” Yevgeny informed him, feeling his face growing hot. “And just because my dads are gay, doesn't make me gay, alright?”

Yevgeny's best friend, Donald Shortt, jogged over to them. He looked at Aaron and his two goons.

“What's up?” He asked Yevgeny.

“Better be careful, Donny,” Aaron said. “Yev's dads are queer-mos.”

“What's a Queer-Mo?” Donny wanted to know.

“When two dudes kiss and have sex with each other,” Anthony Martinez told him. “Which is what Yev's queer-mo dads do.”

Donny looked at Yevgeny.

“Your dads do that?” He asked.

Yevgeny ran away from them, all the way over to the hardtop where most of the girls were playing four-square or jumping rope or playing tag.

“Queer-Mo's playin' with the girls!” Aaron called after him.

Donny ran over to him.

“Hey, why'd you run off?” He asked Yevgeny.

“My dads are gay,” Yevgeny said hotly. “But that doesn't make 'em queer-mos and it doesn't make me gay!”

Donny grabbed a rubber ball that rolled his way and without asking began a game of catch with Yevgeny. The two boys distanced themselves and began lazily tossing the ball to one another.

“I didn't even know,” Donny said. “When I spent the night at your house last time, they seemed really cool. They didn't even check what time we went to bed. Remember how late we stayed up?”

“That's because they sleep with the AC on and a box fan,” Yevgeny told him.

“But it was still cool, and we watched the old Terminator movies and your dad-the one with brown hair-he took us to the gas station with him and let us get candy bars.”

Yevgeny couldn't help but smile a little.

“Aaron doesn't even have a dad,” Donny told Yevgeny, his eyes showing some kind of amusement. “He's probably jealous that you have two.”

 

\--------------------------

 

“Hey, Bud,” Ian said when Yevgeny walked into the house. “How was school?”

Two-year old Izzy was coloring at the kitchen table, sitting on top of the actual table surrounded by loose notebook paper and crayons. She looked up at her brother with blue eyes that matched his.

“I got a one-hundred on my spelling test,” Yevgeny said, opening the fridge to see what he could snack on. He settled for an orange and began peeling it.

“That's good,” Ian said as he took laundry out of the dryer from the tiny closet space that they kept the washer and dryer in. He closed the door of the dryer with his foot.

“Hey, does being gay mean your kids will be gay?” Yevgeny wanted to know.

Ian gave him a funny look.

“No,” he said simply. “Being gay is just something you are or you aren't. Kind of like being left-handed or right-handed.”

Yevgeny threw his orange peel into the trash can. Ian motioned for him to sit at the table. He stood while Yevgeny sat so he could fold laundry.

“What's going on?” He asked his son.

Yevgeny peeled his orange slices apart.

“Some kids at school said I was gay because you were gay,” he told Ian, feeling ashamed for even caring. He didn't think of his parents' sexuality one way or the other.

“Well, fuck those kids,” Ian said so casually that Yevgeny smiled. Ian rarely ever cursed so freely and directly directly to his children.

“Fuck those kids,” Izzy repeated, and Ian turned red and Yevgeny busted out laughing.

“Izzy,” Ian warned affectionately.

“Fuck those kids,” she said again, grinning.

Mickey walked into the house with Gavrel in tow and asked, “Why the fuck is my daughter saying fuck?”

Gavrel, now four years old, ran over to Ian and showed him his new toothbrush and sticker the dentist had given him.

“Um, Yevgeny had a rough day at school,” Ian told Mickey, scooping Gavrel up. “Some kid givin' him a hard time.”

“Knock his fuckin' teeth in,” Mickey said. “You're South Side, Yev. You know the drill. Remember that little ass wipe last year that stole your Fruit Gushers?”

“Kid's givin' him a hard time about us,” Ian said.

“Us?” Mickey looked genuinely confused, staring at Yevgeny for an explanation.

“It's nothing,” Yevgeny said, cramming orange slices into his mouth.

“Is about us being gay?” Mickey wanted to know.

Yevgeny said nothing.

“They told him he's gay because we're gay,” Ian said, trying to help.

“Tell them they're fuckin' idiots for not knowin' how anything works,” Mickey scoffed. “Jesus Christ, if that were the case, I wouldn't have had the problems I had with my dad.”

“I said it's nothing, Dad,” Yevgeny said more sternly this time. “Next time I'll beat 'em up or something.”

“Daddy, look.” Izzy held up a drawing. “It's you pooping.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and pretended to roughly take her nose, making her squeal. Yevgeny excused himself to go upstairs to his room and Ian looked at Mickey.

“We talked about this,” he reminded his husband. “One day, it was gonna happen to one of them.”

Mickey sighed and went upstairs. He found Yevgeny in his room lying on his bed, tossing a baseball lazily into the air.

“Hey,” Mickey said, somewhat awkwardly.

“I'm sorry, Dad,” Yevgeny said, which surprised Mickey.

“Sorry for what, Kiddo?” Mickey sat down on his bed and caught the baseball as it fell down. He handed it to Yevgeny.

“It shouldn't bother me, I guess,” Yevgeny said. “It's never bothered me before.”

“It bothered _me_ for a really long time,” his father said, a little more softly. “So I can understand some kids being pricks-it'd bother you too.”

Yevgeny quit tossing the ball and stared at Mickey.

“Donny said his mom and dad don't even sleep in the same bed,” he told him. “And Michael White said his mom and dad are divorced, but when they drop him off at each other's houses, they won't get out of the car.”

Mickey smiled a little, rubbing Yevgeny's leg.

“And you and Dad and Mom, you're always happy around each other,” The eight-year old continued. “And even when Dad nuts up and I know it makes you mad, you still help him and you guys still share a bed and everything.”

“Every family's fucked up in some way,” Mickey informed him. “Anyone says otherwise, they're dirty rotten liars.”

“But I like how our family is fucked up,” Yevgeny said, sitting up. “Because at least we still want to be around each other.”

“We do,” Mickey nodded. “You're not wrong about that.”

“I never met your dad,” Yevgeny said. “He didn't want you to be gay?”

“He didn't want me to be a lot of things,” Mickey said, letting out a breathy laugh, but Yevgeny saw his eyes trail away and knew his thoughts were a million miles elsewhere. When he snapped back, he told his son, “My dad wasn't a nice guy.”

“Like Frank?” Yevgeny guessed, making a face.

“Worse,” Mickey told him. “He, um...he did stuff to us, me and your uncles and your aunt-stuff I would kill a bitch if they did to you and your brother and sister.”

Yevgeny hugged his father suddenly, his cheeks burning because he felt ashamed of how he'd felt when Aaron tried to rattle him. Yevgeny had the best family in the world. He didn't care if his father said they were fucked up sometimes because to Yevgeny, their family was perfect. Mickey rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. He gave Yevgeny an extra hard squeeze and grunted.

“Love you, Kid,” he growled, making his son laugh.

“Love you, Dad.”

Mickey pulled away and said, “Come on. Ian might lose his shit, but it's a nice day out. I wanna take you and Gavvie out shooting.”

“Really?” Yevgeny's eyes lit up.

“Yeah, get your shoes on.”

\-------------------

“Hey, Donny,” Ian greeted when Yevgeny and Donny both walked into the house on Friday afternoon. Donny had gotten permission from his parents to ride the bus home with Yevgeny so he could stay the night.

“Hey, Mr. Gallagher,” Donny said.  
“Come on,” Yevgeny said, wasting no time. “I have this cool new video game.”

“I wanna come!” Gavrel said, trailing after them up the stairs.

“Me too!” Izzy said, trailing after him.

“Dad!” Yevgeny complained, opening his bedroom door. “Make Gavvie and Izzy play somewhere else!”

Ian rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to fight Gavvie and Izzy back down, who threw a tantrum the whole way. When Mickey finally got home, he found the little ones in tears and Ian explained the situation.

“I understand,” he said. “As much as Lip and me love Carl, we sometimes wanted him away from us.”

“Wanna go swing?” Mickey suggested, even though he was beat from work.

“Yeah!” The four and two-year old said, and the four of them, Ian included, went into the backyard through the kitchen door.

Gavrel could swing himself already, but Izzy grunted in frustration as she kicked her legs one at a time instead of together.

“I can't do it!” She whined, and then started to have a tantrum. “I can't swing!”

“Chill out, Izzy,” Ian said, moving behind her to push her on the swing.

After they grew tired of swinging, Ian and Mickey chased them around the small backyard, making them laugh and squeal as their fathers took turns scooping them up and swinging them around. The noise was enough to pull Yevgeny and Donny from the house, and pretty soon they were all running around the yard screaming and climbing all over the swing set.

For dinner, they got pizza and had Coke floats-a nutritional suicide, and while Yevgeny was allowed to skip his shower for the night, Mickey still bathed Gavrel and Izzy, who both complained about having to bathe.

“Get your little butt in the tub,” Mickey said, swatting at Izzy as she just finished stripping and did a naked dance, laughing.

“Look at my booty,” she said in a funny voice.

Her father couldn't help but snort with laughter as he prodded her to climb into the tub. Gavrel climbed in after her and Mickey immediately went to work on their hair. Gavvie had thick, red hair like Ian and Debbie that tangled easily even though it was short. Izzy's long, dark hair was also thick. If it were up to Ian and Mickey, they'd cut it short until she was old enough to take care of it on her own, but Svetlana had already threatened to chop their balls off if they cut her baby's hair.

“I wanna play with Yevvie,” Gavrel whined as Mickey jerked him around unintentionally trying to shampoo his hair.

“Tough cuz' Yevvie don't want you to play with him right now,” he told his son.

Ian walked in with towels and told Gavrel, “He wants time with his friend. You and Izzy can play together.”

Bubbles came up in the water under Izzy and everyone grew silent for a few seconds. Izzy started laughing.

“Fuckin' gross!” Mickey said, also laughing. He turned to Ian, whose head was down, but his shoulders were shaking. He was laughing too!

“Nasty, Izzy,” Gavrel said, before gathering some water in a plastic cup they kept in the bathtub and drank out of it.

“Hey!” Mickey took it from him. “Did you just not see her fart in that water?”

After their bath, Ian and Mickey prodded the little naked children to the Izzy's bedroom to help them dress and prepare for bed. In theory, it was Izzy's room alone because she was a girl, but Gavrel usually ended up sleeping in the little twin bed with her instead of the bottom bunk bed in the room he was supposed to share with Yevgeny. Mickey helped Gavrel to dress and Ian chased Izzy around the room with a pair of panties and T-shirt.

“Isidora Michelle,” he said, trying to sound stern. “Get your clothes on.”

Izzy finally allowed him to dress her and then she collapsed on the bed, rolling around and pulling the covers off. Ian started a movie for them and tucked them in. It finally started to settle them down. He kissed them both and told them goodnight. Mickey did the same.

\-----------------

 

“That was good, Ian,” Mickey said after Ian had given him his first blowjob in over a week.

Ian slid up the length of his husband and straddled him.

“I know,” he said with a shrug, making Mickey swat at him.

“Think the kids are asleep?” Mickey asked, glancing at the door.

Twice, Izzy had come in when she wasn't supposed to whining that she wanted to sleep in their bed. One of those times, it had been just as Ian started to orgasm. He still had nightmares about it.

“Let me go check,” Ian said, climbing over him to throw on some flannel pajama pants that were balled up on the floor.

He traveled to Yevgeny's room first and cracked the door open. Yevgeny was asleep on the top bunk, Donny on the bottom. He checked on the little ones next, and turned the TV off when he saw they were both passed out. Ian returned to the bedroom and nodded vigorously, climbing back onto Mickey.

“Alright,” Mickey said, already working to pull Ian's pajama bottoms back off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I knew you were all waiting on the girl :)


End file.
